


Wreck Havoc

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alison being bitchy to cope, Creepy men are creepy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: I should have posted this first but Emison...Oh well.





	Wreck Havoc

Warlock smiled wickedly at the young girl that had just appeared in front of him. “Welcome, Alison.” He purred. Stepping off his throne as the terrifying shadow lion he truly was with glowing red eyes and razor sharp perfectly taken care of fangs that made up his twisted smile, once his paws touched the ground, Warlock was a long haired man with the same smile and a beautiful face.

Trembling from confusion and fear...Alison kept her bite. It was how she had survived. “Who are you supposed to be? Some new Dracula? A rejected Phantom of the Opera?” Hands on her hips, the blonde studied him as he stalked towards her like a predator. 

Chuckling and dissolving into shadows before appearing behind her, she could feel his breath on her skin...Warlock smirked. “I am Warlock. And...I require your assistance, darling.” 

He needed her. Okay. That was something worth knowing. “I’m not exactly a Lucy or Christine.” She said with a shrug. “I’m one of a kind. So keep talking and maybe I’ll find something out of that Disney villain mouth interesting.” 

“Straight to the point.” He mused. “You’re starting to grow on me.” 

“And I’m gagging a little. How old are you?” 

“Old enough to not look my age.” 

“Right...immortal. Typical. What do you want?” 

“To win. Surely you understand.” 

Alison raised an eyebrow. “You have my attention.” 

Warlock laughed again. “I thought I might.”


End file.
